


秘密花园

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	秘密花园

**秘密花园**

*******

这是一片无人开垦的乐土，荒凉僻静，茁壮而又充满生机。  
  
他的头顶是缓慢流动的云，丝带一般，与天粘成整块一起迁移。耳边无声，大片大片的橘红却又着实因为风的缘故不断摇晃成他眼前模糊的前景，被捻碎的草叶散发出来的清新香味就在发丝被撩起的同时钻入鼻腔。  
  
仅仅是眨一下眼，画面顿然活色生香。  
  
风在低吟浅唱，唱一首他从未听过的旋律，送来几片花瓣，就在他眼前，孤苦无依地被抛向蔚蓝的青空。  
  
有湿热的触觉短暂停留在他赤裸的身体的各个部分，先是胸前，之后按图索骥不断往下，在小腹打旋，最后暂停。  
  
“痛吗？”  
  
他听到有声音在这样说，那个声音像是余音不断一般在内心回响，他在虚空中张了张嘴，长长呼吐出一口气，长驱直入的指骨节小心翼翼地在他体内探索。  
  
他的世界被翘开一个裂缝，等待着被修葺，被填充。  
  
他不由自主的弓起了腰，腰腹弯成拱型，像是一座桥，上面已经密麻落满了属于某个人的痕迹。  
  
那样被入侵的感觉太过于清晰，他觉得自己交换着的每次呼吸都快要应接不暇，偌大的空间消解了他的体温，却又给予了额外的补偿。  
  
浑身的热量集中在了一点，不断被推拿揉捏，身体唯一的入口已被封闭，手指或直或弯在他的内里横行霸道。  
  
“可以吗，贤？”  
  
以某个时间点作为开端，熟悉的脸成为了他视界中仅有的存在，逆着光看得不算清晰的眉眼皱成一团，带着强忍与忍无可忍的纠结表情在他的视网膜上投影成像。  
  
疼惜，却又充满占有欲，丝毫不吝啬表现出其难耐。  
  
“可以的。”  
  
他抬手去触碰那张脸，手臂弯曲之后紧紧环住面前之人的脖颈，脉搏跳跃在他的皮肤之上，他闭上眼睛，等待着仅一次的疼痛与迷狂。  
  
被贯穿的一瞬间，他的呼吸被挤压成灼热的叹息，下体的疼痛与两具身躯的碾压同时发生，他挺腰主动靠近，去贴合那一具尚且还未发育完全的躯体，精瘦并且光凉，令他燃烧而又不忍撤离，他的指甲浅浅陷入拥抱着的肉体，他的膨发渐渐像是要满溢一般，在对方紧致的小腹上留下水痕。  
  
一只手臂支撑着他自控无能的上半身，不算有力却实打实的不断刻印下安全感，身体的敏感程度已经连对方的汗毛掠过都可以感觉到，他难耐地侧了侧腰。  
  
从进入之后就没有再有任何动作的人含住他的耳垂，带有舒缓他疼痛感让他有间隙放松的意味。呼吸间夹带的气流钻进耳道，被扩散成为催情的气音，耳朵轮廓的都被温柔而强制性地扫荡，背脊被抚过的地方传来酥麻的触感，手指撵过他每一个骨节，每到一处都会荒火燎原。  
  
他将腿分开放在地上，干湿不匀的泥土骚着他的脚板，令他不由自主地抬起腿环住将亲吻转移到他颈窝的人的腰，这也仿佛成为了导火线，让他迅速灼热燃烧。  
  
目之所及是无法窥见尽头的绵延花海，橙红色的一大片，朝着某一个特定的方向统一地倾斜，空气的摩擦声总会激起纷扬的花间舞蹈。头顶的天空也不再只是静静躺着，被撞击成零碎的片段，不规律地晃动。  
  
疼痛感渐渐消失，他喑哑无声的张大嘴巴，太过于剧烈的交融令他像是连呼吸都涣散了一般，只能收紧手臂和双腿的环绕范围，将两个人更紧紧相连。这份莫大的欢欣，让他自觉在某个时刻甚至能够触到天际，仿佛沉睡已久的真实自我，在这一刻因为另一人的入侵而苏醒成为饥渴难耐的野兽。  
  
“再……深一点，大辅……”  
  
挺进的动作突然停滞了，蔓延至腰侧的手指稍一动弹，在下一秒用力扣住了他，更加猛力的抽插是无声的应答，他措手不及到目光失焦。  
  
他的灵与肉，全数交托。  
  
他很热，但是他又不畏惧这样的温度，越是汗流浃背，他就越是在下意识地去贴近那一面胸膛。他听得到心跳的搏击，与他的同幅共振，异构同质。  
  
深埋进他体内的，孜孜不倦的探路者，似乎是找到了目标一般对准某个点深度且重复不断地开掘，他的情欲被撩拨到了至高点，喘息声急促又深入浅出，一只手臂承受不住两人的体重，他被放倒在地上，双腿高高抬起，一双手穿过他的大腿，将在与内侧摩擦时引起的战栗感悉数传来，他的视线能够将本宫大辅看得仔细，皱着的眉头应该是在表述对于快感的失控，甚至，从对方身上滴落的热汗，化作无形的烙印烙在胸膛时他也能感觉得到。  
  
本宫大辅在叫他的名字，他情迷意乱地双腿用力，使自己与对方的结合更为紧密，那一根肉刃会在进入时为他带来穴口处的快频率震荡感，轻微得类似隔靴搔痒，而内部的感官却清晰得连对方的形状都可以描摹。四处流窜的奇妙感觉找不到释放点，他只能凑过去，颤抖着亲吻，送上属于他的呼吸。  
  
唇齿相接时耳畔不再是风声，唾液交换以及肉体碰撞的声音被无限放大回荡，他的大腿已然麻痹不堪，唯独那一个入口还在源源不断地苛求，那之间有粘稠的体液作为缰绳，被带出又挤入，又像是有一块天然磁石在内一般将本宫大辅往内吸，紧咬不放，潮湿润滑的內壁十分欢迎入侵者，敞开自我令其饕餮不休。  
  
“贤……”  
  
含糊不清的吐吸炸开在他的耳边，进出动作的突然加速让他们凝聚的欲望纠缠在一起。  
  
这个时刻起，他的视线又再度回至天际，摇晃的世界经过一番跌宕恢复原样，他的身体不由自主地僵直半晌之后精疲力尽地朝后仰，一切都被颠倒了方向，缓慢显示出全貌，他在这样的世界中第一次完整地奉上自我。  
  
这是一片无人开垦的乐土，他们的伊甸。  
  
紧握的手哪怕已经浸出薄汗，也没有人想去松开。  
  
“以后也像现在这样在一起吧，贤。”  
  
他听到本宫大辅在这样说，仰倒的视线只能仅能触及那人的侧脸，他看到上扬的嘴角以及投射过来的眼神。  
  
那里面有漫天遍野的花，充满希望与生机的暖色，还有他，几乎占满整个视野。  
  
十六七岁，不过人生才刚刚开始。他们还有着无限可能，以及亲自去实现这些可能的机会。  
  
“恩。”  
  
太过于年轻，所以敢于承诺。没有人会耗费一点时间去想以后，那些不确定与不安定。  
  
只谈现在，不论将来。

 

 

***  
“你说对吧？”  
  
他用了好长时间才接受了面前坐着的人是实体这个事实，又用了好长时间让自己从过去抽离。当他回过神来的时候，他面前古朴典雅的咖啡杯内已经不再往外腾升烟雾，没有搅散的牛奶漂在棕褐色液体之上，不伦不类。  
  
“我说，你没有在听是吧？”  
  
本宫大辅面前摆着一个和他一模一样的杯子，早已空空如也，仅仅有些顺着杯壁流回的咖啡还躺在杯底，他们在这间咖啡厅消磨了大半个下午。  
  
“抱歉。”他将视线从门口撤回来，刚刚有人捧着一大束花走了进来，“你之前说了什么吗？”  
  
本宫大辅不满地挑眉，“那么久不见了，你就不能认真点儿听我说话吗？”  
  
这是一个将过去与现在划断又重新连接的时间点，在此之前他们之间隔着一片浩瀚的汪洋，在此之后他们之间仅余一张方桌，可不知为何，一乘寺贤并未觉得距离有所缩短。  
  
“是啊，好久不见。”  
  
他们曾经搓出过一团火焰，仅仅是极为微弱的一簇。而他们终究未能让这一星半点的火光燎原，甚至壮大一点，他们的父母及时地掐掉了他们的希望，秉承着为他们好的宗旨。  
  
一乘寺贤仍旧记得那个大雨瓢泼的下午，他怒气冲冲而又面带无奈的父亲和他一起出现在本宫家大门外，俯下腰的时候他能感觉到搭在他背脊上的大手在颤抖。  
  
“给你带来不便，十分抱歉。”  
  
他抬起头，始终不知道自己错在哪里。本宫太太一脸苍茫摆着手，他看到正屋内那一张全家福，本宫大辅笑的一脸灿烂，就在他几步之遥的地方。  
  
以后也这样在一起吧，他耳边莫名不断回荡着这句话。  
  
“不过，真是没想到你会搬到台场来啊。”  
  
本宫大辅朝后仰了仰，调整了一个自己觉得舒服的姿势，脸上是怀旧地表情，目光沉沉投向他。  
  
“仅仅是工作需要而已。”  
  
他端起杯子抿了一口，凉掉的咖啡似乎更加苦涩难咽，从一开始他就是一个不善言谈的人，在面对这个特定主体的时候这一点显得尤为明显。

谈话陷入了僵局，咖啡店不断有人进出，进入的人吐露一口白气，脸上带着舒缓的表情，出去的人又会踌躇不已，不愿面对店外的寒冷。

本宫大辅点了点头，手指不安分地轻轻敲打着杯壁，发出清脆的响声。

实际上他有很多话想说，临到头了却发现一句话也说不出来。

“这一次回来，就不会走了吗？”

不用做选择，这一个问题就直接跳脱潜意识的束缚从他嘴里说了出来，最后一个字的尾音落下之后他的脸烧烫了片刻，像是怕被对方察觉自己的真实想法一般地微微低头。

“啊，”本宫大辅似乎根本没有太去深思这个问题将会延伸出的内涵，“毕业之后果然还是觉得想要回来。”

本宫大辅的视线若有似无地扫过他的脸，“以后就可以经常见面了，像是以前那样。”

一乘寺贤的心脏几不可闻的猛烈跃动一番，还想说些什么的时候一阵铃声打断了他的思绪。

是极为熟悉的一首歌，很早以前的一首歌。

“啊，妈。”本宫大辅接了电话，眼神懒洋洋地投向玻璃橱窗外，嘴上有一句没一句地应答，不久之后结束了通话。

“催你回去了吗？”

本宫大辅点头，站起身，“顺便一起去吃个饭吧？”

 

 

***

那天的雨是很大，能见度也因为雨雾而变得极低，他走在雨中，仔细看着经过身边的每一个人，他觉得自己就像是一个被丢在鼓捣上的人，他等待着那一艘前来救援的皮艇，然而即使到了最后，他也没能够看到本宫大辅，只是在不久之后被告知，这个人已经远离日本前往海洋彼岸。

他们的距离被拉得很远，不管是现实上，抑或是心理上。

 

 

***

离开之前他在某一张桌子上发现了一束花，来自于某个他一直注视着走进来的人，当他们步入冬季的寒冷之中时，那一束花就被摆在桌上，店内的工作人员拿着它，用平淡漠然的眼神将它扔进了垃圾桶。

本宫大辅就走在他身边，时不时会为了确定他是否有好好跟着而侧过头来看他，也不知为何似乎心情很好地嘴角带笑，他在某个路口停下脚步。

一直到昨天，日本的天空都还在像是永远放晴一般朝下吐着雪花，路边还对着一些被踩变了颜色的积雪，湿漉漉地化水蔓延至路中。

“啊？”

本宫大辅也停了下来，开口就吐出一口雾气，似乎有点儿冷，他搓了搓手，眼神将疑问抛向一乘寺贤。

“我还是……不去了打扰了。”

疑惑变为了失落，但似乎还想挣扎一般，本宫大辅朝着他迈进两步，就站在他跟前，“为什么啊？只是吃个饭而已，再说，你回去也没有饭吃吧？”

的确如同对方所言。

他近距离观察着面前这个人，他们分开了多久了呢？五年？七年？还是十年？刚开始的时候似乎他有好好地计算过时日，时间一长那样的执着就被渐渐放下了，他开始有了自己必须去完成的事情，只是最初的悸动似乎还被很好地保存下来了。

“反正，我就不去了。”

憋着一口气走了很远之后他才停下来。  
  
一乘寺贤觉得自己这个举动实在太过于没有必要并且愚蠢。可想而知本宫大辅不会追上来，他从不会勉强他人，但即使是这样，他也还是不能自抑地回过了头。  
  
来来往往皆是因为寒冷而将四肢尽量缩在一起的人，这些人之中没有一个是他想要看见的。  
  
手机在兜里震动起来，一个陌生号码，内容简短，下次再一起吃饭吧。  
  
他莫名觉得嗅到了初春的气息，也因为这个简讯开始整理今天所发生的事情。  
  
最初接到电话是清早，他还在睡梦中，前夜忘记关闭的手机就在他枕边震动。当发现来电是陌生号码的时候他没有去在意，将手机翻了个面继续睡。促使他接电话的原因是手机不断在停止震动与震动这两个状态中交替，彻底被扰醒之后他按下通话键，还没来得及表现自己的不满，对方的一句话就让他仿佛又陷入了睡梦中一般恍惚。  
  
“你终于接电话了。”  
  
是一句再普通不过的抱怨，来自于一个他从未见过的号码，对方的语气驾熟就轻，短短几个字将他拉扯回从前。  
  
他半天没搭上话，电话那头自顾自的‘啊’了一声之后开始用抱歉的语气说话  
  
“你还在睡觉？啊啊啊抱歉，要到你电话之后稍微有点激动了。”末了那人又加了一句你继续睡吧。  
  
他没挂电话，呼吸轻的像是羽毛往下落一样。  
  
“你知道我是谁吧？”  
  
一乘寺贤觉得自己的嗓音变得干哑难听。  
  
“恩，大辅。”  
  
对面传来一阵轻快的短笑，很满足一般。  
  
“你先睡吧，睡醒再说。”  
  
“已经醒了。”  
  
“那……”  
  
要见面吗？本宫大辅问他。  
  
窗外连绵几天的降雪已然停止，他透过窗帘的细缝窥见崭新的世界。  
  
本宫大辅再一次打来电话是在几天后。  
  
“我还是不来了吧。”  
  
对方在电话里兴高采烈地讲着今天将会与同期的伙伴见面聚会的消息，他当然也位列其中。也不晓得是从内心里哪个角落滋生出的抵触情绪，他在静待本宫大辅说完话之后没有思考就拒绝了。  
  
“可是，为什么啊？大家好不容易才能见一次不是吗？”  
  
本宫大辅的语气越是遗憾，他的内心就越是煎熬。或许他在等待一个契机，让他可以将自己置于合适位置的那一个。  
  
“恰好我也还有工作要忙。”  
  
手边档案早就熬夜做完，潜意识里他为本宫大辅的邀约做足了准备，他只是没有想到会有其他人。  
  
“可是，我很希望你能来。”  
  
搬来台场是什么时候的事情呢  
  
？他已经不太记得了，甚至连原因都不知道。前来帮忙的是高石岳，对方显然对于他的这个举动有着一些自我的看法，却最终没有说破。在认识的人当中，高石岳也是他唯一有过联系的人，大抵他的联系方式也是因此而被本宫大辅得知的。  
  
约定的地点在富士电视台附近，许久不见的几人很快就寒暄开去，开始的时候他并没有去在意本宫大辅，忙着与其他人熟络的本宫大辅也无暇顾及他。  
  
成年之后或多或少人人都有些变化，只是外貌上的更为明显。他这些年来多少也与其他人有过见面的机会，只是本宫大辅自高中后就再没有回来过。  
  
“好，被选召的孩子们，出发！”  
  
井上京也依旧是有活力，所有人里面似乎只有本宫大辅还保有童心，跟着应和一声。那一段如今想来像是梦幻的时日早已过去，偶尔想来也未免令人哀婉。  
  
成长未必是好事，令人必须得承受拔节的痛，谁能肯定自己不会遗失什么，而那些又往往最为珍贵且重要。可怕的是，你总是后知后觉，不知道失去了什么，何时，又是在哪里，将它们遗落了。  
  
多少年来他依旧像是不合群一样落在队尾，本宫大辅本来走在前面，也不知何时减缓脚步与他并肩。  
  
没有话题显得有些尴尬，前方的人皆是愉快的交谈，唯独他们像是被奇怪的磁场干扰了，各自强装镇定，内心戏复杂。  
  
“我在想，你今天能来，我很开心？”  
  
本宫大辅说，朝他投来一撇，他僵硬地点头，说不出一句话。  
  
“是我的错觉吗？总觉得你和我独处时好像很不自在？”  
  
他被会心一击。  
  
但情况更加复杂。  
  
他始终找不到合适连贯顺畅的语句来表达他的内心想法，这一点经年不变。  
  
本宫大辅放慢脚步然后停下来，他也不得不去顾及这个突发状况。身边来往的皆是陌生人，没有人会去在意同样作为陌生人的他们的情绪。  
  
“贤，”本宫大辅看着他，“如果你还在为以前那件事情而在意的话，那我……”  
  
“大辅！贤！你们在干什么，快点跟上来！”  
  
其余四人已经变成模糊不清的四个点，站在离他们很远的地方。  
  
这无疑是他的救星，他回了一句马上就来，便不再管本宫大辅迈步向前。  
  
聚餐的氛围很是轻松愉悦，本宫大辅从头到尾笑脸相迎，其间高石岳似乎对于他的表现有些在意，最后也没有说出任何。  
  
很多时候他觉得自己与这个团体是格格不入的，但是他又和这其中的一员紧紧相连。分别之际他们做着关于下一次见面的口头约定，一乘寺贤在一瞬间仿佛看见漫天遍野橘红色的花瓣。  
  
以后也这样在一起吧。  
  
而这样是哪样呢？  
  
甚至不算约定的直言不讳，发生在动情之处显得那么情有可原。  
  
这不是承诺，仅是述说。

 

 

 

***

他看见漫天的乌云黑沉沉压下来，远处偶尔传来沉闷的雷声。他面前站着一个人，就在一秒千对他说的话起到了取代闷雷的振聋发聩的效果。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
十六七岁，情感萌发的最佳时期。田町与台场的距离算不得遥远，总有些理由能让人不远千里。  
  
“哎就是……你要我再说一遍？”  
  
本宫大辅脸颊泛红，眼神慌乱却最终以他为焦点安定下来。  
  
“我喜欢你。”  
  
雨点开始落下来，砸在地面上留下深色的圆形的印记，他的眼睛虽然看着面前的人，眼神却早就已经凌乱不堪。  
  
表面镇定内心不安与表面不安内心镇定两个完全相反的人，唯一作为其共同点的大概就是不为对方所知的同步心跳。  
  
他闷声不语，本宫大辅表情凝滞，耳边越来越近的雷声以及慌乱寻找避雨处的凌乱脚步声断断续续。  
  
“你的答案是？”

 

 

 

这的确是熟悉的场景，发生在同样的年纪，他有时候甚至怀疑他的记忆出现了巨大的漏洞，在不断吞噬一些片段。  
  
所以在睁开眼睛的时候他想了很久，到底哪些才是真实发生过的对于过去的记载。  
  
生活与本宫大辅回来之前并无不同，他还是有着许多必须处理的事件。白天总是尤为忙碌，这让他没有时间去胡思乱想。本宫大辅和他时有联系，关心居多，作为朋友稍显僭越，更上一层又仍有欠缺。  
一乘寺贤觉得自己似乎不太对劲，在本宫大辅回来后，或者从很早之前就在潜伏。  
这一点在他独处时显得最为明显。

他总是会听到本宫大辅叫他名字的声音，轻轻柔柔，撩拨情欲，让他在夜间无法安睡。  
他只能将手覆盖于自己的长粗之上，脑海中对于他姓名的呼喊更为明晰。各种语调的‘贤’幻化为无形的手，不断将他抛向高空，又让他垂直落下。

然而不够，仅凭借他自己的力量完全不够，他没有办法让自己达到高潮，下身肿胀难熬，胡乱四窜的情欲始终找不到突破口，将他整个人封死在了狭窄的闭塞空间中。

本宫大辅的模样在他的大脑胸成型，他不受控制地要去回想那仅此一次的经历，但是他越发觉得自己无法拼凑完整那一段回忆，就像是快要凭空消失了一般。

一乘寺贤在心里呼喊着一个名字，眼泪几乎都要流出来，他拨通了一个号码。

“贤？”本宫大辅的声音传出来。

他加快了手上的动作，整个人埋在厚重的棉被里，膝盖弯曲腰背上弓，脚背在床单上来回磨蹭，沉重地喘息。

“喂？你在听吗？？”

他无法回应，他在做着的事情又是多么令人不耻。

本宫大辅最后自言自语了一句‘是误拨吗’挂断了电话，他面前唯一的淡蓝色亮光消失殆尽，他的欲望仍无休止。

一乘寺贤一直不是清楚知道自己想要什么的人。小时候兄长去世，父母沉浸在悲伤中的同时给于他的认知是‘治的代替’，兄长是天才，所以他要成为天才，即使这在后来被论证为错误的决断。多年前他一手造成了几乎无法挽回的失误，那一群人需要他的力量来善后，只有黑暗才能应付黑暗，所以他加入。

这是他第一次清楚的知道他想要什么，渴望什么。

 

 

***

本宫大辅打开门发现来人是他的时候显然愣了一下，对方还没张口，他的第一个动作就是去握住搭在门把上的手。

他能看到本宫大辅的瞳孔骤然放大，不可置信一般地顺从着他的动作。他从内心里烧出来的火也因为得到了最正确的人的安抚而稍有缓和。

“贤，你……”  
隔着外裤无异于隔靴搔痒，但仅仅只是与他蓬发的欲望刚一接触，内心的渴求就被引诱着不断寻找出口。显然本宫家大门口不是一个适合的地点，大门正对着是一个挂钟，他在忍耐的同时察觉到这与他的记忆稍有偏差。

“大辅，谁啊？”

屋内传来了一个女人的声音，这让他潜意识地想逃，本宫大辅没有给他这个机会，用另一只手拽住他的同时给出一个回应。

“我出去一下。”

 

他们步入浓密的夜色，这是一片高大建筑为主的住宅区，晚上八九点已经一片浓墨鲜少有人，所有的光亮来自于每一户屋内的灯光，通过玻璃窗透出时已不算明亮，朦朦胧胧的一片。他落在本宫大辅半步之后，跟着对方的步调朝着不算明晰的路径向前。

滚烫的皮肤并没有因为外界温度而稍有减退，本宫大辅一直牵着他的手，捏得很紧，在某个瞬间他有想逃走的冲动，却因为这个动作而动弹不得。

“……到底怎么回事？”

他知道对方在意指什么，但个中理由他无法述说，他只能够凭借着本能，想要散尽内心之中烧得他无法安眠的冲动，而这个对象除了眼前的人再无其他。

“帮我……”

他将本宫大辅的手再次引至他的两腿之间，覆盖住他的下体，那只手并没有任何举动，只是在跟随着他的动作，似乎没有起到缓和的作用，反而令他在冬夜里更加燥热不安。

“你认真的？”

这句疑问带着浓重的鼻音，他涣散的思绪也没有能够给予他足够的时间以及精力去反应，他只能够重重地点头，用行动作出表示。

接下来的一瞬间，他被本宫大辅推到了住宅区侧面的墙壁上，毫不给他喘息时间，对方就倾身过来咬住他的嘴唇，纠缠片刻之后登堂入室，他的慌乱在顷刻暴露无遗，手腕被本宫大辅捏住，压在墙壁上，双腿之间也挤入另外一只，有条不紊地扫刮着他的昂扬，封死了退路，像是被定住一样。

这个吻带着侵略性，并且还在不断深入，似乎不耗尽他的氧气就不会停止一般，到后来已经乱无章法，他知道本宫大辅已经被撩拨了起来，晕头晕脑地开始回应。

本宫大辅用牙齿解开他领口的纽扣，一路向下留下灼热的喘息。

舌尖扫过他的喉结时他不受控制地吞咽了一口，接下来湿热的触感不断向下，像是特别喜欢他的锁骨一般流连忘返。  
  
一乘寺贤觉得呼吸有些困难，但尚且还能够给予他存活的空间，只是双手因为被用力只顾而显得有些麻痹。不多久，本宫大辅就放开了他的手，在获得自由的同时，他的裤链被解开了，肿胀难耐的欲望随着一只手的轻抚传来若有似无，像是被蚂蚁轻噬的感觉，来自同一个主人的另外一只手去不断攀高，先是隔着衣服揉捏，打断他呼吸的节奏，接下来仿佛觉得这完全不够，从他的衣角往内伸，冰凉的触感在这个时候完全不成其为令他清醒些许的理由，很快就与他的高温相融。  
  
他的乳首变得硬挺，下身带来的冲击一同袭来，这令他不由自主地扭动着身躯，如同邀请的讯号，大胆而直接。  
  
本宫大辅放弃了对于他锁骨的开垦，衣服里还在肆意的手就着原有的姿势反向将他剩余的纽扣全部解开，他在某个瞬间与对方视线相撞，看不到本宫大辅眼中自己的模样，却能够凭借直觉感到对方的兴奋。  
  
温热的气息带着湿漉漉的感觉自胸前某点开始向周围蔓延，伴随着牙齿细细的研磨。迎面而来的寒风直直吹冷他的胸膛，又很快被另一波似乎无法被浇灭的热浪覆盖，他感觉到下体又热又硬，在本宫大辅的手中开始分泌液体，叫嚣着想要得到释放。  
  
“大辅……”  
  
他小声地叫，被叫到名字的人没有停下动作，反而加快了手上的动作，手指沿着固有的脉络上下撩刮，不断且快速的在顶端用拇指滑动，每一次间隙他都能感觉到体液对于其纠缠不休。脑补而来的画面无疑是最为有力的催化剂，他的胸口快速起伏，一股强劲的推力自内而外涌出来。  
  
他喘着气，努力睁眼，本宫大辅没有看他，取而代之的是一言不发地将他在转向背面的同时解开他的皮带。裤脚堆在他的脚踝处，原本所持有的温度被风吹凉，他瞪大眼睛，而近在眼前的只有一堵墙，墙上是透着暖光的窗，窗内有着尚未安睡的人。  
  
粘稠的液体被涂抹在了某个地方，抵在入口处的手指微微发烫似在犹豫。他用手肘抵着墙壁，整个身体都呈斜倾的姿势。  
  
接下来将会发生什么他再清楚不过，他的冷静与顺从似乎在告诉对方这是默许的信号，初次开垦来势汹汹而又显得那么无能为力，他的欲望再次抬头，也能够感受到身后紧贴着他的人的厚积薄发。  
  
他们都在急切渴望着对于彼此的满足，但是不同的是，本宫大辅知道这是一个必备的过程，即使在铺天盖地袭来的情欲中控制力显得那么自顾不暇。  
  
手指慢慢地在穴口挤压按摩，似乎在帮助他放松，他敞开的衣服已经无法保暖，四处来风，本宫大辅将自己的体温渡给他，紧紧地与他相贴。  
  
“贤，放松一点。”  
  
他的耳朵被含住，沿着轮廓舔弄，腰被一只手臂完整地环住，而后轻抚，两只手指带来的揉捏感似乎终于令他有所放松，手指骨节由一节到全部没入仅仅用了一秒钟。他闷哼了一声，似乎觉得弄疼了他，本宫大辅轻轻转动了一下手指之后就停了下来，轻声询问他是否还好。  
  
他侧过头投以肯定的眼色，这一幅画面也似乎太过于熟悉，他闭上眼睛去回想，体内埋藏着的不安定因子就在这个时候开始肆无忌惮。  
  
开始的时候仅仅是简单的出入，在以后，当他都能够清晰可感内部的逐渐润湿之后一根手指被立刻叠加，并排着旋转，或者是一弯一直，撑大穴口以及撩抚肠壁各自分工明确。  
  
他的手臂渐渐无法用力，侧脸贴上墙壁，还要控制自己以至于不发出令人怀疑的奇怪声音，安全的存活于这特殊的环境完成未尽的事。  
  
“大辅……”他艰难开口，“已经……已经可以了……”  
  
此时已经能够勉强容纳下第三根手指，穴口在失去填充之后不断收缩像是濒危一般，一直到另外的不同于前的整根没入之后才又终于重生。  
  
他被这股进入的力量推的挤出一声气音，在身后的人开始律动时伸手捂住自己的嘴，本宫大辅似乎也在刻意控制抽插的频率，好不至于发出过于明显的碰撞声，这样缓慢而深入的挺身增加了感觉的灵敏度。夜间的居民区虽然鲜有人走动，但是却能够听到墙壁内模模糊糊传来的声音，他们的头顶偶尔会有窗户开关的声音，每一次，都会让他有一种羞耻到极致的感觉。  
  
不断出入的欲望在他的体内似乎越发茁壮，本宫大辅用两只手握住他的腰，他的身体身体因为冲撞与墙壁做着摩擦，膝盖无法打直，像软体动作一样束手无策。然后他随着起伏动荡的前端被握住了，后颈也被细细密密的啃噬。一乘寺贤觉得自己几乎就要在这样的攻击中晕厥，紧咬的牙关也无法阻止小声的呻吟，他的衣服被薄汗沁湿贴在背上，他的呼吸凌乱没有章法。  
  
本宫大辅突然停了下来，就着连接的姿势将他翻过了身，裤子被彻底褪了下来；他的一只腿被抬起来，背靠着墙壁。体位的变化令他失去了安全感，他只能用双手搂紧对方的脖子。这样能够让他被进入的更深，也相对增加了每一次挺进的时间长度，被慢慢地摩擦着肠壁，又被缓缓地带出体液进而重复。单只脚无法承力，本宫大辅成为了他仅有的支柱。  
  
某个时刻他甚至看到了路过车辆前灯的光，将在他们不远处的绿化带打亮，他把脸深深地埋在本宫大辅的颈窝，慌乱不安。  
  
能够感觉到的是粘稠的液体顺着大腿根部向下，他们的结合处已经淋漓，最敏感的前端摩擦着本宫大辅衣服的布料，留下湿润的深色痕迹。  
“贤……”  
  
本宫大辅在叫他的名字，语气之中满是压抑不住的快感。  
  
此时此刻他们似乎成为对方唯一的支撑，活下去的根本信条，即使这份感情看起来似乎不被成立，却也不能够被否定。  
  
他又想起那句话来，可为何那么悲伤。明明是一句充满希望的话语，却总是无法带来希望。  
  
一乘寺贤捧住本宫大辅的脸，毫不犹豫地吻下去。这个主动的吻来的太迟，将他的所有都消灭殆尽。而现在，他终于能够有所弥补。

本宫大辅怔忪片刻立即做出了回应，这仿佛是他们认识以来最为激烈的一个吻，就像是要将对方啃嗜干净，又像是害怕今后将再也不会有一样胆战心惊认真虔诚。  
  
身下的顶弄并未因为这个吻的深入而停止反而更甚，他的所有动情与不能自己都化作深厚且不受控制的喘息与呻吟被本宫大辅吞咽下肚。  
  
最后一刻他们默契地将彼此的身体狠狠拉近，本宫大辅大力贯穿了几次之后他们同时攀到顶点。  
  
有一股温暖柔和的暖流不断往他身体内钻，他的眼睛不敢去看自己留在对方衣服上的痕迹。  
  
他穿好自己的衣衣裤，没有再看本宫大辅一眼，红肿发烫的穴口因为长时间长合令他举步维艰，同样成为一个原因的还有大腿的麻痹不堪。  
  
本宫大辅一直站在他旁边，没有说话，等他的解释。  
  
可他不会解释，他该怎么解释。疾风骤雨一般的情欲来得也快散得也快，找谁泄欲或许都无可厚非，只是他做不到随心所欲这一点，他有些某种程度上的心灵洁癖。  
  
所以他只有背对着本宫大辅一步一步艰难地向前，直到他听到身后一个声音，按捺不住地在安静的夜里炸开。  
  
“贤，你会这样，是因为……我的原因吗？”  
  
语气之中浓浓的自责弥散开来，他眼前某一栋建筑上四方窗口的灯光数量已经减少到等同于阴天里能够凭借肉眼看见的星辰，冬夜也毕竟是冬夜，无论之前再怎么炙烈，此刻他能感觉到的也仅剩寒意。  
  
“我是说，你以前不是说你不喜欢……”  
  
也许是因为他没有做出回答的缘故，本宫大辅朝前走了几步，鞋底在水泥地上留下短暂的摩擦声。  
  
“不是你的原因，大辅。”  
  
一乘寺贤微微捏拳，或许再过十年，二十年他也学不会坦诚。  
  
“那你到底……”  
  
“就当做，我有病好了。”  
  
侧身后那个勉强的笑，在对方眼中有成为了有着怎样含义的表情呢？他只看到本宫大辅在夜中不算透亮的眼眸，渐渐地被浓烈的黑色吞没。  
  
“晚安，大辅。”  
  
还有谢谢。  
  
他是有病，病入膏肓，唯一的药就是本宫大辅，而他注定无法痊愈。

 

 

 

***

他是被敲门声吵醒的。、

厚实的窗帘毫不透光，他在起身的时候被一阵晕眩逼退，但是敲门声没有停歇，他只好走出房间去开门。

本宫大辅的脸出现在门后，带着的焦急表情在看到他时稍有缓和，他感到奇怪，没想到对方会登门造访。

“打你电话你一直没接，就过来看下。”

昨天出门的时候他没带手机，回来的时候因为电量耗尽就自动关机了，他刚想开口这样解释，却发觉喉咙干涩疼痛。

“你怎么穿着睡衣就来开门了？”

本宫大辅将他往门内推，刚一接触就变了脸色。

“诶你发烧了？！”

他浑身无力，靠墙站着，本宫大辅的手搭在他额头上冰凉安适。

他被本宫大辅架回了卧室，裹了个严实，那人就坐在床边，光线不算明亮也能够看见满脸的纠结与抱歉。

“对不起，我昨天……”

一乘寺贤滚动了一下喉结，打断他，“不是你的原因，是我主动找你的。”

本宫大辅的表情并无缓和，眼神传达出更多他不懂的情绪。

“贤，你还记得高中时候我说过的话吗？”

旧事重提，还是在他混沌的时候，让他甚至无法拒绝这个话题地继续。

“哪一句？”他很快补了一句，声音干哑难听，“不记得了。”

而这又是多么欺人欺己的回答。

“那也没关系，因为直到现在我也……”

“大辅，我想去一个地方。”

 

 

 

***

他的世界一直浮沉不断，有些明显的脱节，造成这个结果的不是外界的因素，而是源自内部。但是从一开始他就没有想过去纠正这种紊乱。

 

 

 

***

一乘寺贤整个人都靠在本宫大辅的肩膀上，他们耗费了不短的时间来争论感冒时出门的利弊，也或许是他的决绝让对方无计可施，最后他们还是走上了凭借他记忆铺就的这条路。

泥泞并且荒凉，他兴奋又不安。

那一段最为美丽的回忆似乎终将得到验证，而那一段属于雨中地即将被埋葬。

“到底要去哪儿啊？”本宫大辅问，他只是一个劲往前也没有回答。

到底是走了多久他没有去计算，只是，这条路似乎不再有尽头。

“这就是你要带我来看的地方吗？”

他们面前是一片汪洋，浪潮翻涌沙石遍地。

本宫大辅背对海洋面朝他，“贤，你还记得当初对于我的表白，你的回答是什么吗？”

他瞳孔中仅存的是灰暗涌动的海浪，一潮一潮地拍打而来，就像是要将他吞没一般。

而过去在哪里，希望在哪里，他们又各自在哪里。

【以后也这样在一起吧。】

它的确算不得一个承诺，它甚至从未存在过。

 

 

***

 

 

“你的答案是？”

“抱歉。”

 

 

***

他有一座秘密花园，开满虞美人，其间躺了一个人，一直都是一个人。  



End file.
